We're Never Gonna Give Up
by saywecantoxickatie
Summary: Damon Fizzy/deefizzy basically falls for his best friend's... Friend. Cheyenne Leeanne Ryder. Both YouTubers.
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne's POV

"CHEYENNE LEEANNE RYDER! COME HERE!" Skyler yelled. Great, what did I do now? "What, Skyler? I was Skyping my friend from England." Skyler scoffed. "Oh well, uh, my friends are coming to visit for a month, so clean your room and I'll clean mine. They'll be here tomorrow." I shook my head, sighing, went back up to my room and to my computer. "Hey, I gotta go. I have to clean my room, Skyler's friend is coming over tomorrow, so I'll Skype you later." My friend, James, nodded and waved bye. I shut my laptop and started cleaning my room.

Damon's POV

I got my bags from the trunk and put them on the ground so I can close the trunk. I was staying with Skyler and his friend, Cheyenne. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard the locks being undone and the door open. "Hey Damon, come on in." Skyler grabbed one of my bags as i grabbed the others and walked inside. I tilted my head a bit to the side. "Where's Cheyenne?" Skyler smirked while I sent him a confused look. "What? Why are you smirking?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "She's in her room, cleaning it. You can go up and check on her." I nodded and started walking up the stairs. I saw a door that said "Cheyenne" in big letters. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. She opened the door a little and peeked out. "Oh, hey Damon. What are you doing up here?" I pointed towards the stairs. "Skyler said I could come up and check on you."

She looked at me with a scared look. "Uh, w-why would h-he have t-to check up on m-me?" I shrugged. I noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. "Uh, hey Cheyenne?" She opened the door more and let me in. I sat on her bed. "Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? It's summer..." She sat next to me and looked a bit frightened. "I-I"

Cheyenne's POV

"I-I" Shit. What am I supposed to say? 'I'm cold and I don't want you to see my scars'? He would freak! "Uh, I'm cold. It's cold in here." Damon shook his head. "It's not cold but okay." I sighed in relief. I got up, got on my computer and logged into Twitter. I looked around and saw that Damon tweeted. "Damon Fizzy; Glad to be with my friend, Skyler and his friend. I'll be here for the week or two. I'll be doing a Fizzy Family meeting tomorrow at the public park. Come meet me!" I tilted my head to the side. "Huh. Hey Damon, do you know who DeeFizzy is?" He looked at me with fear. "Uh, n-nope. Never h-heard of him." Hmm. Something's going on or else he wouldn't have stuttered a bi- "Damon! Cheyenne! Come on, we're going to the mall!"

I looked away from the computer screen. "Okay! Lemme just change real quickly!" I logged off Twitter and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna change, Damon, could ya wait for me downstairs?" He nodded and ran out. Hm. Wonder what that was about. I changed into black skinny jeans, Black Veil Brides shirt and a hoodie. I grabbed my bookbag and Converse and ran down the stairs. "'Kay, I'm ready. Let's go." I saw that Damon had a camera and was talking into it. "Oh! And here's Skyler's beautiful friend Cheyenne! Wanna come say hi?" He faced the camera towards me. I waved and smiled. "Hi." He turned the camera back towards him. "We're going to the mall right now. Peaceskies!" I looked at him weirdly. I shrugged and walked towards the car. I got in the drivers seat, Damon in the passenger and Skyler in the back. I turned the car on, backed out of the driveway and drove off to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the mall and went straight to Hot Topic. I dragged Damon along ^~^ He looked nervous.

Damon's POV

"Hey Phone! We are at the mall right now. Cheyenne and Skyler dragged me to Hot Topic but I'm waiting for them outside the store. And I-" "Are you Damon Fizzy?" I turned around, smiled and nodded at the viewer. "I'm actually vlogging right now. Wanna say something to the Fizzy Family?" She nodded. I turned the camera towards her. "Hi, I'm Catherine and it's great to meet Damon Fizzy! I'm a proud member of the Fizzy Family!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheek. I wonder what's taking Skyler and Cheyenne so long. "And it's great to meet you, Catherine!" She giggled and ran off. "It's really amazing to meet the Fizzy Family. To see many who support me and everything. I'll meet everybody tomorrow who is here in the area! Peaceskies!"

I stopped recording and put my camera away. When I turned around, I saw Cheyenne and Skyler walking out. "Hey, you guys hungry?" Me and Cheyenne nodded. We started walking to the food court. I got a salad, Cheyenne got pizza and Skyler got some chicken nuggets. "Damon, want some pizza?" I shook my head. "No thanks." She pushed a slice towards me. "Come on. Everybody loves pizza." I shook my head again. "Cheyenne Ryder! He's vegan! Leave the boy ALONE!" Cheyenne immediately looked sad. She stood up and tears started falling.

I immediately felt bad. "Skyler, you know I hate being yelled at..." She ran off to the family restroom. I stood up to run after her but Skyler grabbed my sleeve. "Leave her alone. It's just because I yelled at her." I yanked my sleeve out of his grip. "I don't care. I'm going to get her." I started walking towards the bathroom.

Cheyenne's POV

Stupid jerk! Skyler knows i hate being yelled at! I grabbed my razor out of my bookbag, place it and moved it along my skin. Blood started coming out. Not very fast, but slow. I heard the door open and someone knocked on the stall door. "Uh, someone's in here!" I yelled, trying to get the person to go away. "Cheyenne... Why is there red liquid on the floor?" I looked down and saw that it spilled on the floor. "Shit!"

I put the razor away quickly, grabbed some toilet paper and placed it on my wrist. "Cheyenne. Open up." I looked up. "It's, uh, unlocked." Dakon opened the stall door and his eyes widened. "Cheyenne... Why?" A tear fell out of his eyes. I felt bad. He started crying. He grabbed my hands, brought me to the sink to wash the remains of the blood off my wrist and grabbed a band-aid from his pocket.

The entire time he was cleaning up the blood, I was staring at him. He got the blood to stop. He cares... "Cheyenne... Why? Why'd you do this?" I opened my mouth to speak. "I-I"

Damon's POV

"I-I" I started to cry and pulled her into a hug, burying my face in her hair. "Pl-please don't. If you need s-someone to talk to, c-come to me. If s-someone yells at you, c-come to me. I-I'm just a phone c-call away." She nodded, I grabbed her wrist and kissed it. I heard sniffling. I looked up to see her crying. I wiped away her tears and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into my shoulder and i rubbed her back. "Shhh... It's okay..." She calmed down, i got my phone ouy, went onto YouTube and went to my video "Suicidal Thoughts". (I'll post the link later)

I passed it to her. "Here watch this." She sniffled, took the phone and watched it. "He looks like you..." She continued to watch it. By the time it ended, she was in tears. I wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug. "Please, please, PLEASE, don't leave this world. You might think no one loves you, but I do. You might think no one cares for you, but I do. Don't leave this world." She pulled away and gasped a little.

"You're Damon Fizzy."

It sucks, I know. I wrote this when I was fifteen.


	3. Chapter 3

I nodded and looked down, afraid to see the hate written on her face for not telling her when I met her. I felt her pull me into a hug. "Damon, I'm not mad at you or hate you, if that's what you're thinking. But thank uou for stopping me, for saving my life." I looked up and smiled. We walked out the bathroom and saw that Skyler wasn't there. Where did he go? "Where did Skyler go?" Cheyenne asked. It's like she read my mind. I shrugged. She got her phone out and dialed. "Skyler, where the FUCK are you?!" We started walking to a computer store.

"I don't care! I almost died because of you! You're fucking lucky Damon was there to stop me or I would've been dead!" Cheyenne was yelling and everybody was staring at us. I felt awkward. "You know what, Skyler?! I'm moving out! Me and Damon are leaving right now, we're going to the house, I'm packing my shit and getting the fuck out of there!" I guess Skyler asked her to speak with me 'cause she passed the phone to me. "Uh, hello?" Cheyenne threw her arms in the air. "Damon, are you leaving too?" I sighed. "Yeah. I'm going to a hotel. You left her while she was bleeding out and all because you yelled at her. Some friend you are."

I didn't wait for a reply, I just hung up and handed her phone back. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. "Let's go. We'll stay in a hotel. Delete his number, I'm deleting it from my phone, if you have a twitter and you follow him, unfollow him, block him. If you have a Facebook, block him. You don't need him in your life if he's an asshole." She looked at me with widened eyes and mouth dropped, but nodded anyways. We arrived at Skylers' house, went upstairs, packed our stuff and put it in the car. I grabbed Cheyenne's kitty, puppy, food and toys and put them in the car. We got in the front seats and drove off to the hotel.

"Cheyenne, I'm staying here for the weekend instead of a month. I have a Fizzy Family meet and greet tomorrow at the public park. We'll leave Monday morning." She nodded. We got to the hotel, got the cat and dog out from the car, some clothes to sleep in, an outfit for tomorrow, got a room for the weekend and went to sleep.

The next day...

"Cheyenne! Wake up! We have a Fizzy Family meet and greet today at the park in an hour!" She shot straight up, rushed out of bed and to the bathroom to change her clothes. I changed mine before I woke her up. I got the cat and dog and put them in the car.

"Hey Phone! We're about to head to the park right now. I'm waiting for Cheyenne to get out here. We are in a hotel right now 'cause Skyler abandoned us when it was important. So we left him. Cheyenne is gonna live with me in Florida. I just-" "Okay, Damon, let's go." She got out her phone and started talking to it. "Hey Ryders! I'm with Damon Fizzy and he's having a Fizzy Family meet up at the public park. I'm sorry I haven't been on for a while. I've been going through some shit... Well, will I see you there? I ran into a few of you at Hot Topic. Well, later!"

I looked at her confused, then back to the camera. I smiled and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, see you at the park! Peaceskies!" I turned the camera out and got in the car. She started backing out and started driving to the park.

When we arrive, I saw a group of teenagers. Cheyenne parked, we got out and i turned on my camera. "Hey Phone! I'm here at the park. We just arrived and I see a group of you all. Time to meet them!" I walked up to the group and waved, "Hey guys!" They all turned around and squealed when they saw me. "Hi!" I chuckled. I looked over and saw Cheyenne with a group. I'm guessing they're the "Ryders". I had turned the camera off when I started walking over here. I hugged them, took a picture with them and signed a shirt, paper or something they had with them. One wanted me to do a shout out for their friend.

"Hey Skylar! Damon Fizzy here, wish you could have been here, it's really great. Stay Strong and live your life to the fullest! Peaceskies!" "Damon! Come here!" I sighed. Cheyenne called me over. I walked over to her and waved. "Yeah?" Cheyenne dragged me away, looking upset. "Cheyenne? You okay?" She shook her head. "No. I just-" She broke down into tears. I wrapped my arms around her, I guess the Fizzy Family and the Ryders heard 'cause they came over and hugged us. "Cheyenne. What's wrong?" She sniffled, looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks.

She buried her head in my chest and started shaking. I held her tightly and kissed her head. "Cheyenne, it's okay. Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" She sniffled and nodded. I looked up at everybody and smiled just a little. "We're gonna have to cut this short. Cheyenne's not okay and she needs to be in bed. We'll do this some other time."

I picked Cheyenne up bridal style and everybody nodded. They all started going home while I carried her back to the car. I put her on her feet, still holding onto her, opened the passenger door and helped her in. I buckled her in, closed the door, walked around to the driver side, got in, turned on the car and started driving back to the hotel

This really does sucks. Again, I was FIFTEEN. UGH.


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the hotel, I got out of the car, went to the passenger side, opened the door, helped Cheyenne out and carried her up to our room. Once we got there, i opened the door, closed it behind me and set her on the bed. I pulled the covers over her body and felt her forehead. She's burning up. I went to the mini fridge, opened the door and got a cold water bottle. You're probably wondering why I didn't get a cold wet towel instead. Well, she's probably dehydrated which could maybe explain her shaking and she had passed out as soon as I buckled her up. I went back to her, shook her a little to wake her up. Instead of waking her, she started crying. I frowned and tried shaking her a little again "Cheyenne.. Love, you need to drink some water." She still didn't wake up. Instead, she started whimpering. "Don't hurt me." I frowned more and tried shaking her awake again. "Cheyenne. Come on, it's time to wake up." She started crying.

She gripped my arm and cried more. "Please don't hurt me. I'll be good." She gripped my arm tighter and I winced a little.

Short af. Please forgive me.


End file.
